MrSaxobeat
by font dial 99
Summary: Luffy y su banda han sido capturados por smoker y los llevan a prision pero 3 de ellos logran salir descubran quienes fueron...
1. El principio de la Apocalipsis

OK la mayoria de ustedes se debe de esta rpreguntando por que pues como ya dije estoy haciendo parodias de canciones se que en el primer capitulo no aparece nada al respecto pero en el tercero aparece la parodia

* * *

><p>Han pasado 4 anos desde el timeskip los mugiwaras encontrar el One Piece hace 1 ano pero el capitan smoker a hecho lo que se prometio hace varios anos atras atrapar a los piratas del sombrero de paja:<p>

Nuestros piratas estaban luchando en el Sunny solo que esta vez la desventaja era para ellos Nami lanzaba rayos desde el cielo pero ya estab herida cansada no podia aguantar ver a su banda de nakamas ser herida Sanji ya tenia la pierna ensangrentada franky no tenia cola Robin estaba muy cansada no podia sacar tantas fleur como quisiera y Lufyy...

-Es de cobardes atacar por la espalda-grito Nami al ver que un Marine la estaba atacando

-!Nos atacan!-Grito Zorro que recien habia despertado de su larga pesada y habitual siesta

-!No me digas!-grito euforico Sanji y con sarcasmo Zoro bajo lo mas rapido que pudo del mastil para encontrar a su peor pesadilla

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Roronoa Zoro-dijo Tashigi sonriendo de oreja a oreja -!Diablos! la unica persona a la que no puedo herir-penso el peliverde

Cuando de repente se oyo un grito un grito que hiso detener la batalla y que ningun alma se moviera era el grito de Monkey D. Luffy que ahora se encontraba en el suelo inconciente empapado de sangre y con un smoker satisfecho

los ocho miembros de la banda se quedaron atonitos al ver lo que ocurria tiempo que aprovecharon los marines para atacarlos ninguno se dio cuenta de lo que hacian les hubieran podido matar pero ellos seguian sin poder creerlo era como una se;al apocaliiptica

-!LUFFY!-gritaron los ocho al unisonio

los ocho no se dieron cuenta que los habian arrestado despues de mas de 7 anos de haber huido los atraparon

Lagrimas,odio,preguntas,mentiras,excusas y sobretodo tristeza es lo que sentian los ocho al ver a su capitan en aquel estado lammentable

-Ahora Monkey "El rey de los piratas" quedas arrestado en nombre de la marina-grito Smoker

-SIII-gritaron los marines Los 9 fueron llevados en diferentes barcos a la misma prision la prision de "Tokutei No shi"

* * *

><p>trisite no lamento la falta de n pero es qu emi computadora es rasista y no quiere poner n XD<p>

manana el otro capitulo sin falta Bye!


	2. Los archivos

la prision de tokutei no shi era una prision de la cual orgullosamente nadie habia escapado jamas consata de 3 plantas cada una equipado con su propia fosa de castigos y cada piso con 30 celdas y un solo guardia que vijilaba cada pasillo

eran clasificados asi Ultimo piso amenzas mayores

piso 2:amenazas

piso 1:amenazas menores

cada selda era una fosa negra oscura y horrorosa equipada con barrotes de kairoseki y esposas de este mismos material La division de nuestors amigos sera :

piso 1:Nami,Chpper y Sogeking(Usopp recuerden que ke no tiene recompensa)

piso 2: Robin ,Sanji,Franky y Brook

piso 3: Luffy y Zoro 


	3. Plan maestro

Al llegar a la prision no era más que el mismo infierno al llegar los separaron en tres secciones:

Planta 1 amenazas menores:

Comparando sus celdas el exterior era el mismo cielo, las celdas eran medianas con nada más que 4 paredes 1 suelo , nada en que fijarse ni una cama para llorar,cadenas,graffiti,nada ,solo eso y barrotes de kairouseki cosa que solo Nami noto.

Nami no podia pensar estaba preocupada,triste pero solo puedo llegar a una conclusion tenian que salir de alli antes de que alguien sea ejecutado cuando derrepente una idea tan brillante se mostro

-!claro!por que no me di cuenta antes soy una tonta!-dijo Nami en sus adentros

cuando vio a su guardia un tipo un poco raro pero el tenia solo una cualidad en particular guardaba las armas de los presos que le tocaban en su bolsillo derecho.

Nami se tomo de los barrotes y grito mientras se ponia en pose final

-!Hey!~chico sexy ,no seas timido ven ,aqui juega conmigo me siento sola~-dijo Nami con una cara convincente una pose exuberante y una mirada desafiante

-esta bien señorita -dijo el guardia con cara de pervertida casi igual a la de Sanji cuando ve a Nami o a Robin en traje de baño ,al tratar de abrir la celda ,Nami lo tomo del hombro y lo puso de manera que su espalda estuviera tocando los barrotes

-Primero lo primero-dijo Nami quien empezó a acariciar la espalda del marine al llegar a donde la espalda cambia de nombre, metio rapidamente la mano en el bolsillo derecho y tomo su prefect clim attack y electrocuto al guardia cosa que Ussop vio y celebro por sus adentros con una sonrisa

Con sumo cuidado tomo las llaves del guardia y abrio su celda rápidamente procedió a abrir la de Ussop Chopper, al ver a Nami se puso a llorar ,Nami se conmovió y una vez abierta la celda de Ussop

fue corriendo a abrir la del pequeño reno

-soy tan feliz pensé que no nos libraríamos de esta-dijeron Ussop y Chopper abrazándose

-No hay tiempo tenemos que correr-dijo Nami-tomen sus armas -

Chopper y Ussop obedecieron y preguntaron-¿pero por qué rápido?

-no sabemos si planean ejecutar a Luffy o a cualquiera de la banda por eso hay que ser precavidos y rápidos ,miren el guardia tenia un mapa de la prisión- dijo la pelirroja

- deacuerdo chicos vamos atacar a solo a los guardias que estén en el camino para llegar...!Chopper pon atencion a lo que digo!

-Nami tengo un segundo plan -dijo Chopper

-!Chopper!te besaría si tuviéramos tiempo-dijo Nami corriendo hacia la celda y poniéndose un traje cuando los tres ya estaban vestidos Nami ideo un plan

-deacuerdo chicos recuerden si algo sale mal la direccion es norte,este norte y oeste no es tan dificil de hay en adelante vamos a pasar a unas escaleras llevan al segundo nivel no olviden dejen inconciente al guardia que tengo SOLO las llaves de alguno de los chicos claro que si uno es fuerte deben de dejarlo inconsiente pero asegurense de salir con vida-dijo Nami preocupada

-¡claro Nami!-dijeron los tres abrazandose

-no importa lo que pase ninguno me oyeron nadie vaya a la tercera planta si la banda no esta completa no podemos arriesgarnos aquí-dijo Nami

-Me parece bien el plan entonces en marcha-dijo Chopper


End file.
